The Machi tournament
by acumashindorballomu
Summary: Kokujo , Malice , Jamira , the o rly owl and Shori Kirifuda are on a new adventure . This time they are in a wacky tournament created by Professor Machi . But what is Machi up to now ? Find out in my new fanfic The Machi tournament
1. The tournament begins !

It was another rainy day . Malice woke up . She was on the sofa of Kokujo's house .

" Heh he was serious when he said that he wants me to live with him oh well.... "

She walked in the house and studied it . Then Kokujo appeared .

" Oh so you're awake " he said to the girl .

" Yes....so what now ? "

" A tournament will start soon . If you want you can join , I'm going "

" O-ok , I think I'll join as well "

" It's the Machi tournament . I nevear heared of this guy before , it says that he's a professor expert in duels and that he studied cybernetics "

" Sounds fun so when will this tournament be ? " Malice asked .

" Today . It's starting in one hour so get your deck ready "

" Heh , Kokujo you don't know me well , my deck is always ready "

One hour later at the tournament place .

The place was full of duelists . Kokujo and Malice could hardly find their way trough the entrance . Then when they finally reached the contestant place they heared someone yelling towards them .

" Hey Kokujo , Malice , it's me , Jamira ! "

" O rly ? " the owl asked .

" FOR THE TENTH THOUSAND TIME I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU SO SHUT UP ALREADY STUPID BIRD ! " Jamira yelled towards the owl .

" O rly ? " the owl asked again .

" Lets leave and pretend we don't know him " Malice suggested .

Kokujo and Malice walked towards the hall where all the duelists were gathered . When they reached the place Kokujo saw a boy with pink hair and a monkey on his shoulder . They both stared in each others eyes with some kind of hate . But deep inside them there was another battle . It was a Dorballom VS Zero Phoenix battle .

" This guy......I wonder who he is " Kokujo thought .

The boy dissapeared in the big crowd .

" Jura , do you think he is the one professor Machi told us to find ? " the monkey asked .

" More than sure he's the one " pink haired boy replied .

Then a big computer screen appeared and on it apppeared an old man with glasses sitting on a chair .

" Hello evreyone my name is professor Machi and I say welcome to my tournament ! Here are the rules : you will be transported to a labirynth where you will have to find the exit . If you 2 of you meet then you will duel each other . Only 12 contestants are allowed to pass to the next stage of the tournament so be quick in finding the exits ! More details will be told when you pass towards the next stage now I wish you all good luck ! "

Then the contestants were transported to a labirynth and evreyone started walking .

" I gotta find that guy " Kokujo thought and contniued walking .

Meanwhile at Machi's control room .

Machi was sitting on a chair and was watching screens with the contestants .

" Evreything is going exactly as I planned , right Shori Kirifuda ? " Machi said and looked at Shori who was tied up .

" Grrr what are you planning now , Machi ? "

" You will see after the first stage of the tournament is over hahahahahaha "

Back at Kokujo .

He was walking and finally he found his first opponent . It was a boy abou the same age .

" Hey you ! I challenge you to a duel ! " Kokujo said and showed his glowing deck .


	2. Only 12 are worthy to pass

Some turns have passed .

" Hah you're finished ! " the boy laughed . " I evolve Dorberos into Ballom Master of Death ! Ballom's effect will destroy your Aquan and Aqua Surfer ! Now ike Ballom double breack his final shields ! "

" Block it Bloody Squito ! " Kokujo ordered .

" Melnia the Aqua Shadow breack his shield ! Marrow Ooze breack his final shield ! Marrow Ooze # 2 totome....... "

" Shield trigger I summon Aqua Surfer to send your Marrow Ooze back to your hand ! My turn I summon Orgaiza Demon of the Evil Fortress wich will make your 2 Pierrs and Melnia lose 1000 power and die ! Now ike Aqua Surfer breack his final shield ! "

' No it can't be ! " the boy said angry .

" Super Trash Train Fuuma Devil totomeda ! " Kokujo yelled .

" NOOOOOOO " the boy yelled and fell in a pit .

" Tsh that was easy " Kokujo said and continued walking .

Meanwhile at Jamira .

" I attack with Time Scout and Crystal Paladin breack his final shields ! "

" Shield trigger " Jamira said smiling " I summon Locomotiver ! My turn I summon Galek the Shadow Warrior to destroy your Aqua Guard ! And now I tap Battleship Mutant and turn all my creatures into double breackers ! Ike Locomotiver double breack ! Propeller Mutant breack final shields ! And finally Hourglass Mutant totomeda ! "

" DAMN " the opponent yelled as he fell in the pit .

Meanwhile at Malice .

" And now I evolve Aeris into Alcadeias Lord of Spirits ! Ike Alcadeias double breack her shields ! "

" Darn ! " Malice said as she took her shields wich were Hell Scrapper and Terror Pit .

" And now Estol and Mist Rias breack her final shields ! " the opponent ordered .

" My tun " Malice said " I evolve Fallen Monk of Bloodstained Soil Zahaku into Ballom Master of Death ! "

" No my creatures ! " the opponent yelled .

" Ike Ballom breack his final shields ! " Malice ordered .

" Sh-shield trigger Aqua Surfer send Trash Train back to her hand "

" Fuuma Bajir totomeda ! "

" WHY MEEEEEEEE ? " the opponent yelled and fell in a pit .

Meanwhile at Machi .

" Hahahaha the duelists are very powerful ! It seems that this tournament will be entertaining hahahaha.......what the ? " Machi said and stared to a screen .

He saw the o rly owl dueling .

" Hah I evolve Bronze Arm Tribe ike Fight Dual Fang double breack final shields ! Lets see you defeat this ! " the opponent said .

" O rly ? " the owl asked " O rly ! O rly ! O rly ! " the owl continued and summoned its Bolshack Yamato Dragon " O rly ! O rly ! " the owl continued and Bolshack broke the opponents final shields .

" Shield trigger Natural Snare send Cook Pollon to mana zone ! " the opponent said .

" O rlyyyyyyyy ! " the owl ordered and Cocco Lupia totomedad the opponent .

" WHAT THE F**K AN OWL DUELING ????? " Machi yelled . " Now I've seen evreything "

Meanwhile at Kokujo .

Ko was walking and then he saw the pink haired boy dueling .

" Heavy Death Metal God breack all his shields ! "

" Gaaah ! ' the oppoent yelled .

" God Lupia totomeda ! "

" NOOOOO " the guy yelled as he fell in the pit .

" Good work , Jura ! ' the monkey said to him .

" So your name is Jura " Kokujo said and came closer .

" And you must be Kokujo Kyoshiro " Jura replied .

" So what do you say ? Shall we duel ? " Kokujo asked and showed his deck .

" Not now , Kokujo , not now " Jura replied " If you want to face me then we shall duel in the semi-finals or finals but if you are bored of this stage I can tell you where is the closest exit ! "

Meanwhile at Machi .

" Haha good thing that I sent my minions to be in the same tournament . This was they will make it even more interesting , right Shori Kirifuda ? " Machi said but got no response . " What the......."

Machi turned and saw that Shori escaped . Then he turned to the screens and saw that he entered the tournament as well .

" Grrr you bastard . I won't let you go too far . Attention all minions Shori Kirifuda has entered the tournament as well ! After this round come fast to the command room so I can tell you my plan ! "

After an hour the 12 contestants exited the labirynth . They were : Jamira , the o rly owl , Shori , Malice , George , Mimi , Kokujo , Jura and the others were Machi's minions .

Then a giant screen appeared again and they saw Machi .

" Congratulations to all of you for passting this stage of the tournament ! Now you will take a 15 minute break . Make sure to come back in the same place . "

Back at Machi's room .

The minions entered the room .

" What's the plan lord Machi ? " Jura asked

" Watch and be amaised ! " Machi said and showed them a glowing deck . " This deck is the exact copy of Zakira's deck "

" Za-Zakira ? " the others asked scarred .

" Yes , Zakira , the duelist wich almost had the ultimate power ! His deck is now in my hands and I made copies of it ... Jura ! "

" Yes , lord Machi ? "

" Your deck is also a copy of Zakira's deck ! You had your deck similar to Zakira all these years and didn't even know ! "

" Sorry lord Machi but my deck isn't 100 % like Zakira's "

" That's right but it's still powerfull ! As for the others ! You shall each use the copies of Zakira's deck instead of your normal decks ! "

" Forgive me to dissapoint you , lord Machi , but I want to use the same deck I have " a white haired boy with an orange monocle and with a book said .

" Tsh fine , Oga , but you're the only exception ! The others you shall use Zakira's deck that's an order ! "

" Yes , sir ! " the other 3 said .

" Well , Jura shall we go and have some fun ? " Oga said getting ready his deck .

" Fine lets go " Jura replied .


	3. Machi's Trap ! The cyber world

Back at the tournament room . All 12 duelists were there .

" Kokujo , I have to tell you something " Shori said .

" Huh ? Mister Kirifuda ? Didn't knew you were in the tournament as well . So what do you want to tell me ? "

" Professor Machi is........"

Before Shori could continue what he was about to say a giant screen and 12 metal chairs appeared in the room . As usual on the screen Machi appeared .

" Hello vontestants " he said " To proceed to the next stage of the tournament all you have to do is sit on the metal chairs and tput the sun glasses from them o nyour eyes "

After they did that they all fell asleep . They woke up in a cyber world .

" Huh ? What's going on here ? " Kokujo asked .

" Hahahahahaha " Machi laughed " You're all in my trap now ! The whole tournament I made was just for MY entertainment ! Now you all are tapped in the cyber world I created and you shall all duel for ME ! "

" I knew he was up to something " Shori said .

" You know each other ? " Malice asked .

" Unfortunately yes , I've met him at a duelist convention . He told me that he really wanted to make a computer game for Duel Masters but I told him that that's impossible . It seems that the maniac wants to fulfill his dream by this way "

" We have to stop him " Kokujo said " But how ? "

" Hahahaha now listen how you do it ! You are in a secret tunnel wich leads to my cyber castlewhere the next stage will be . You can duel who you want and when you want but only 6 are allowed to pass ! Now let them game begin ! ' Machi said .

The duelists were transported in different places of the tunnel and so the second round had started .

Oga was walking and reading his book .

" Heh now that I have the info of evreyone's deck nothing can stop my from defeat a duelist ! "

And then Oga bumped into George .

" Hey watch where you're going you book worm ! " George said angry .

" Oh you're the baby wich uses a water/darkness deck " Oga said .

" And you are ? "

" Oga and I challenge you to a duel ! "

" Bring it on ! " George said .

Meanwhile at Jamira .

He was walking trough the cave .

" Man it's so dark here " he thought .

Then someone appeared in front of him . It was a white haired guy with a cloak covering his face .

" Who are you ? " Jamira asked .

" My name is Decen and I'm here to kick your butt " he replied showing his glowing deck .

" Accepted ' Jamira replied and showed his deck as well .

Meanwhile at Mimi .

She was walking a little scarred and then finally she saw a human approaching .

" Hey you can you help me ? " she yelled .

" Sure " the voice said and appeared out of the darkness .

" You......" Mimi said scarred and made a few steps back .

It was Jura .

" Now how about I help you with a duel ? " Jura said and showed his deck .

Meanwhile at Malice .

She was walking hoping she could find Kokujo and then she saw someone with long hair approaching her .

" Kokujo is that you ? " she yelled .

" No it's me " the person said and came out from the shadows . (It was a blonde girl )

" And who are you ? " Malice asked with a cold voice .

" My name is Septen " she said and showed her glowing deck .

Meanwhile at the o rly owl .

The owl was flying in the cave and then it saw a little boy baby walking .

" Hey you ! My name is Octow and I challenge you to a duel " the baby said .

" O rly ? " the owl asked .

" Yes and now lets duel ! " he said and put his deck on the dueling table .

" O rly ? " the owl asked and put its deck as well .

Meanwhile at Kokujo .

Kokujo was walking calm and then someone pulled him in the darkness . He felt it was someone powerfull and he yelled .

" NO PLEASE DON'T RAPE ME I'M TOO YOUNG ! "

" Shh , Kokujo , I won't harm you , it's me Shori "

" Phew you scarred me for a moment . Aren't we supposed to duel now ? "

' Well Machi can't see us cos it's too dark and now he's watching the others duel ."

" Then why you pulled me here ? "

Back at Oga .

" I evolve Melnia the Aqua shadow into Crystal Paladin ! Send his Acid Reflux and Bloody Squito back to his hand ! Now ike Crystal Paladin and Lucky Ball breack his final shields ! "

" Shield trigger Natural Snare send Pierr Psycho Doll to mana zone ! " Oga said . " My turn I evolve Fallen Monk of Bloodstained Soil Zahaku into Ballom Master of Death ! HAHAHA BALLOM DESTROY HIS CREATURES AND BREACK HIS FINAL SHIELDS ! "

" I-I summon Aqua Super Emeral " George said scarred .

" Heh now because you have no more shields then you can't use Emeral's effect " Oga said confident " My turn I summon Bronze Arm tribe to get one more mana and then evolve it into Fighter Dual Fang ! Totomeda Dual Fang ! "

" Aqua Super Emeral block ! "

" Ballom Master of Death finish him totomeda ! "

Boy George fell on the ground and then he dissapeared from the cyber world .

He woke up back in the human world . He saw that he was outside the tournament building and that the building was locked .

" This is not good " he thought .

Meanwhile at Mimi .

" God link Heavy Death Metal ! " Jura said " Ike Heavy Death Metal breack all her shields ! "

" Shield triggers ! " Mimi said " Tornado Flame destroy God Lupia and Aqua Surfer send Fuuma Bajir back to your hand ! "

" Good but not enough " Jura said smiling " Death Phoenix totomeda ! "

Then Mimi also woke up in the human world outside the building near George .

" What happened ? " she asked .

" That crazy guy Machi wants to use the others as pawns on his chess board for his entertainment " George replied " We have to find a way to stop him but how ? "

Meanwhile at Jamira .

" Heh you're such a loser " Decen said .

" Shut up ! It's MY turn ! I summon Emeral and replace one of my shields and then I summon Hypersquid Walter ! Ike Trash Train breack shield ! "

" Tsh shield trigger I cast Proclamation of Death ! "

" That's easy I destroy Propeller Mutant and you discard 1 card (Death Destruction God ) and now I end my turn ! " Jamira said .

" Grr I summon Metal Dragon God and destroy one of your mana ! GOD LINK Heavy Metal God ! Ike Heavy Metal God triple breack his final shields ! "

" Shield trigger " Jamira smiled " I summon Aqua Surfer send one of those God creatrues back to your hand ! "

" I send Heavy Dragon God "

" My turn I evolve Emeral into Hydrooze the Mutant Emperror ! Now all my cyber lords and hedrians can't be blocked so your 2 Bloody Dragoons are useless ! And if this is not enough I tap Battleship Mutant and turn all my creatrues into double breackers ! "

" Ou no......"

" Ou yes ! Attack Trash Train double breack shields ! Then Hypersquid Walter breack final shields ! Hydrooze the Mutant Emperror totomeda ! "

" NOOOOOOO " Decen yelled as he was took out of the cyber world .

He woke up in Machi's room .

" Professor Machi forgive me for dissapointing you " he said bowing .

" Decen "

" Y-yes master ? "

" I don't need your services anymore "

' N-no professor don't say this "

" Good bye " Machi said pressing a button wich made Decen fall into a pit . " No minion of mine is allowed to lose in my own game ! "

Machi turned back to the cameras and noticed something .

" What the...... where are Kokujo and Shori ? "


	4. Machi's minions counterattack

Meanwhile at Kokujo and Shori .

" Listen , Kokujo , Machi isn't good news at all ! I dueled him once and I would've lost if I wouldn't have drawn Super Dragon Valkiryas so please don't do anything stupid "

" Like what ? " Kokujo asked uncaring .

" Like challenging him to a duel . You will most likely lose "

" You're talking to the Black Death ! I NEVER lose to guys like Machi ! "

" Get real , Kokujo , this guy isn't like the others ! His deck is very powerfull and he also knows our decks good so please whatever you do don't challenge him to a duel ! Let me handle this ! "

" Tsh we'll see this , now excuse me I have some dueling butt to kick " Ko said and got up ready to leave .

" Kokujo ....... "

Kokujo just turned his head to him a bit .

" ........ be carefull and don't act foolish "

Shori didn't get any response . Kokujo left and started walking .

" Finally I see Kokujo " Machi said looking on the screeens . " Now where could that pain in the neck Shori Kirifuda be "

Back at Malice .

" You're finished , s**t ! god link Heavy Death Metal ! Ike Heavy Death Metal breack all her shields ! "

" Shield trigger " Malice said smiling " I cast Hell Scrapper destroy God Lupia and Bloody Dragoon and also shield trigger Terror Pit ! "

" I destroy Death Destruction God " Septen said .

" My turn I cast 2 Proclamations of Death ! Hah say bye bye to your other 2 gods and now Metal Claw Dragon and Garzack God Destroying Dragon breack all her shields ! "

" Tsh shield trigger Terror Pit destroy Garzack ! " Septen said " My move I summon Bloody Dragoon and Dobolzark Dark Divine Dragon ! Now I take from my deck to my hand Death Phoenix and end ! "

" My turn ! " Malice said " I summon Scarlet Skyterror wich will destroy all your blockers ! Ike Metal Claw Dragon totomeda ! "

" NOOOOOOOOO " Septen yelled and woke up to the human world .

Septen saw professor Machi near her .

" P-professor ......"

" You have failed me , Septen " Machi said .

" N-no lord Machi give me one more chance ! I promise that next time I........"

" There are no more chances , Septen , and I don't need your help anymore so good bye "

" NOOOOOOO " Septen yelled as she fell in a pit .

Meanwhile at the o rly owl .

" Haha I'll win this ! " Octow laughed " Evolution vortex God Lupia and Heavy Dragon God become Death Pheonix Avatar of Doom ! Ike Death Phoenix throw 2 shields to graveyard ! "

The shields were Hell Scrapper and Natural Snare .

" O rly ? " the owl said " O rly ! O rly ! " the bird said and summoned Cocco Lupia , Terradragon Regarion and Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon .

" You're finished , stupid bird ! " Octow laughed " I summon Bloody Dragoon and Garzack God Destroying Dragon ! Ike Death Phoenix throw 2 more shields to graveyard ( Bolshack Yamato Dragon and Super Terradragon Bailas Gale ) ! "

" O RLYYYYYYY ! " the owl yelled and first destroyed Bloody Dragoon with Comet Missle and then evolved Cocco Lupia and Regarion into Soul Phoenix Avatar of Life . " O RLY ! O RLY ! O RLY !!!!!!!! " the owl ordered and Soul hpoenix triple breacked the final shields . " O RL........."

" Shield trigger Terror Pit destroy Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon ! My move totomeda Death Phoenix ! "

The o rly owl was defeated and woke up in the human world . Machi noticed that and ran to catch the bird . The o rly owl was faster and it flew towards the main computer to stop the game . But when it almost pressed the button , Machi catched it and threw it outside .

Back at the cyber world .

Kokujo finally found a way to enter the cyber castle and proceed tot he next round of the tournament . Malice also found a way to enter the castle . But Octow and Jura were already in the castle since they knew the ways in the tunnels . The only ones left were Jamira and Oga .

Jamira found a latter wich was leading to a lighted room AKA a room fromt he castle . He ran fast to it but saw Oga next to it .

" Oh I see now , I have to defeat you to pass " Jamira said showing his deck .

Meanwhile at the others .

The other 5 who already passed got a message from Machi .

" Good afternoon my dear contestants ! Welcome to the semi finals of my tournament ! As I said in the tunnel you can duel who you want and when you want but this time only 2 are allowed to go to the finals and there duel ! "

" What does the winner gain from all this , Machi ? " Kokujo asked .

" Oh dear Kokujo you will find out soon enough " Machi answered . " Before you start we have to wait for the final duel from the tunnel round to end "

" Final duel ? " Kokujo , Shori and Malice asked .

Back at Jamira .

" I summon Sealed Devil Malwasp and Bloody Squito ! And now Fallen Monk of Bloodstained Soil Zahaku breack his shield ! "

" Tsh shield trigger I cast Roulette of Ruin ! " Jamira said " I choose number 5 and now we both have to show ourselves the cards from our hand and discard the cards wich cost that much ! "

Jamira had in his hand Emeral , Phantom Dragons Flame and Aquan while Oga had Super Trash Train Fuuma Devil , Death Smoke and Hard Demon of Inferno Biragias . Oga had to discard Trash Train and Biragias and looked angry to Jamira .

" My turn ! " Jamira said smiling " I cast Phantom Dragons Flame to destroy Zahaku and then I summon Aquan ! I shall reveal the top 5 cards from my deck and the dark ones go to my hand !

The cards were Locomotiver , Corile , Terror Pit , Cranium Clamp and Rothus the Traveler . Jamira took Locomotiver , Terror Pit and Cranium Clamp to his hand and since it still was his turn he summoned Emeral and replaced one of his shields with a card from his hand .

" And now Propeller Mutant breack his shield ! " Jamira ordered .

" My move ! I summon Bronze Arm Tribe and Innocent Hunter Blade of All ! "

" Heh I cast Cranium Clamp and you discard 2 cards (Fighter Dual Fang and Death Smoke) and then I evolve Emeral into Hydrooze the Mutant Emperror ! My cyber lords and hedrians can't be blocked anymore so ike Hydrooze and Propeller mutant breack 2 of his shields ! Hah only one shield left ! "

" Don't be that confident ! I evolve Innocent Hunter into Ballom Master of Death ! Ballom's effect will destroy your Aquan and my Bronze Arm Tribe and now Ballom destroy Hydrooze ! I end ! " Oga said smiling .

" My turn " Jamira said sweating " I summon Sea Mutant Dormel ! "

" Heh you're finished " Oga said " I summon Gajirabute Vile Centurion and throw your finals hield to the graveyard ! "

The shield was Terror Pit wich was put there by Emeral's effect but Jamira couldn't use it since shield triggers wich go to graveyard can't be activated .

" Totomeda Ballom Master of Death ! " Oga ordered .

" NOOOOOOOOOOO " Jamira yelled as he woke up as well in the human world .

Immediately when he woke up , Machi caught him and threw him outside .

" Hey what's the meaning of this ! You can't treat your contestants that way ! " Jamira yelled angry .

" Stop bothering , Jamira " George said .

" Huh ? George and Mimi ? What are you doing here ? "

" We were defeated and threw out like you . Now we are trying to find a way to free the others " George said .

" O rly ? " the owl asked .

" Oh and here's your friend " George continued .

" This thing is NOT my friend " Jamira said angry . " I think we have to leave now "

" What ? " Mimi asked . "But the others ....... "

" Let's not worry about them . They are powerfull enough to resist " Jamira said .

Back at the cyber world .

Kokujo , Shori , Jura , Octow , Malice and Oga met in the center of the first floor of the castle . There a hologram with Machi appeared .

" Greetings my friends ! I wish you welcome to my cyber castle . You already know the rules ! The winners of this round also have to reach the roof of the castle but watch out becuse this castle has several traps ! Now let the game begin ! "

All 6 duelists were teleported in different places of the first floor .


	5. The Fire within Malice

Malice was walking a little nervous trough the corridors . She feared that her opponents would be too powerfull for her .

" God , why does this tournament has to be so stressing " she thought .

Meanwhile at Oga .

Oga contacted proffesor Machi .

" Lord Machi I would like to know what duelist is close to me "

" Well let me see........there's only Malice close to you " Machi answered .

" I see the girl with darkness/fire deck . Hehe I'll pay the miss a visit " Oga said and left .

Meanwhile at Shori .

" Hm......this place looks pretty unharmful " he said .

Then a laser gun came out of the wall and shot him in the shoulder .

" GAAAH ! Wait a minute I thought that if we're in the cyber world we can't feel any pain " Shori said and put his right hand on the wound .

" Hehe that's what you think , Shori Kirifuda " Machi said " The metal chairs wich you are tied on are programmed to activate your pain cells evreytime you are 'hurt' in the cyber world hahahahahaha ! "

" Why you little " Shori thought and ran .

" Where are you going , Shori Kirifuda ? " Machi asked and then another laser gun appeared and shot Shori in the stomach . " You're all mine you little worm . "

Back at Malice .

She was walking and then she met Octow .

" Halt ! You have to duel me if you want to pass ! " Octow said .

" Get out of my way , brat , or you'll regret the day you were born ! " Malice said angry .

" Never ! " Octow said and showed his glowing deck .

" Fine I accept your challenge " Malice said and put her deck on the dueling table .

" SHIELDS UP ! " they yelled .

Meanwhile at Machi .

" Yes , my pawns , duel , duel , duel ! All of you will entertain me untill I die , or wait , my plan says something else muhehehehe " Machi laughed " Now back at Shori Kirifuda , had enough or you still want ? "

Shori was in a bad shape . The lasers hurt him very badly and you could see his wounds trough the holes made in his shirt by the lasers . He was bleeding but didn't give up . He ran trough the laser guns and got shot more but after a few minutes he managed to escape the laser hell .

" Heh piece of cake "Shori said and took out of his pockets some handkerchiefs and put them on his wounds . " I gotta find Kokujo and Jura fast . They don't know in what trouble they are "

Back at Malice .

" My turn I summon Pyrofighter Magnus ! Now Propeller Mutant and Magnus breack 2 shields ! " Malice ordered .

" My turn I summon Dark Divine Dragon Dobolzark and take to my hand Death Phoenix and now I end ! " Octow said .

" My move I summon Fuuma Bajir Soul Weapon and Magnus ! Propeller breack shield "

" Shield trigger Terror Pit destroy Magnus ! " Octow said " My turn I summon Bloody Dragoon and another Dobolzark ! This time I take Heavy Dragon God to my hand ! "

" What should I do now ? " Malice asked herself looking scarred at the battlezone " He has one shield left but 4 blockers : 2 Dark Divine Dragon Dobolzarks and 2 Bloody Dragoons ! While I have just Propeller Mutant and Fuuma Bajir ! If I won't find a way to beat him fast then he will summon Death Phoenix and maybe that god link Heavy Death Metal as well ! But the cards from my hand can't help me ! Kokujo , forgive me , I'm a shame ....... "

" What's the matter ? Did the baby scare you too much ? " Octow asked laughing .

" NO THAT'S IT ! " Malice said with fire appearing in her eyes . " I SHALL NOT GIVE UP ! NO , KOKUJO IS COUNTING ON ME ! I FEEL THE FIRE WITHIN ME AND THIS GIVES ME THE POWER I NEED ! "

Malice's hand started burning as she drew her next card . Octow made a few steps back scarred .

" My turn ! " Malice said " I summon Scarlet Skyterror and destroy all your blockers ! Ike Propeller Mutant breack his final shield ! Fuuma Bajir totomeda ! "

" NOOOOOOOOO " Octow yelled as he fell in a pit .

" Congratulations for your victory , miss " Oga said appearing from the darkness .

" You ! "

" I know you might be tired , miss but I challenge you to a duel ! "

" Heh I accept " Malice said and showed her deck .

" SHIELDS UP ! " both yelled .


	6. Never give up !

The duel between Oga and Malice has started .

" I summon Propeller Mutant " Malice said .

" I summon Bloody Squito " Oga said .

" I summon Fuuma Bajir Soul Weapon and now Propeller Mutant breack her shield ! "

" Heh my turn I summon Bronze Arm Tribe and end "

" He's encrasing his mana , I have to be carefull " Malice thought " I summon Metal Claw , Mobile Battle Dragon ! Overdrive darkness I tap one additional darkness mana and your Bronze Arm tribe loses power and dies ! Ike Propeller breack shield ! "

" Heh I let it " Oga said smiling .

" What the......Fuuma Bajir breack shield ! "

" Block it Bloody Squito "

" Now you have to discard 1 card from your hand ( Fallen Monk of Bloodstainedsoil Zahaku ) I end my turn ! "

" Heh my move I summon Acid Reflux the Fleshboiler and end " Oga said .

" Acid Reflux is a blocker and slayer " Malice thought . " I have to be carefull "

" What's the matter ? Already giving up ? " Oga asked .

" NO I'L NEVER GIVE UP ! " Malice said and fire appeared in her fists . " I summon Daidalos General of Fury and Marrow Ooze the Twister ! I end "

" Heh my turn I summon Bronze Arm Tribe and Innocent Hunter Blade of All "

" I charge mana and end for now " Malice said worried .

" Then my turn I evolve Bronze Arm Tribe into Fighter Dual Fang ! I get 2 mana and now ike Dual Fang double breack her shields ! "

" Right in my trap " Malice thought " Shield trigger I cast Terror pit on Dual Fang ! My turn I summon Scarlet Skyterror wich will take care of your blocker ! Now ike Marrow Ooze breack shield ! "

" Shield trigger Terror Pit destroy Daidalos ! " Oga said .

" Attack Metal Claw Mobile Dragon breack shield ! "

' Shield trigger Natural Snare send Propeller Mutant to mana zone ! "

" He has one shield and Innocent Hunter while I have Scarlet Skyterror and Metal Claw Mobile Battle Dragon and 3 shields . I'm in advantage now " Malice thought happy .

Meanwhile at Shori .

He was walking trough the corridors and then he stopped . He took the handkerchiefs off his wounds . He didn't bleed too much but his shirt had holes and was full of blood . His luck was that this didn't happen to his real shirt . He took the damaged shirt off and started looking for a new one in the castle .

" Hehe what's the matter , Kirifuda , a little wardrobe problem ? " Machi asked .

Shori ignored and kept searching in the rooms . Then he remembered that if you can control your thoughts then you're almost invincible when you dream . So he just thought of a new red T shit and got it on him .

" Hehe now that was easy "

More laser guns appeared but this time Shori thought that he is very fast and so he managed to pass them .

Back at Malice .

" My turn " Oga said smiling " I evolve Innocent Hunter into Ballom Master of Death ! Ballom destroy her Scarlet Skyterror and Metal Claw Mobile Battle Dragon ! Now Ballom double breack her shields ! HAHAHAHA care to give up ? "

" NO I SHALL NEVER GIVE UP ! " Malice yelled .

She drawed her next card wich was Ballom Emperror .

" Yes , Ballom Emperror " she thought " If I summon him in my next turn I'll win ! I summon Fallen Monk of Bloodstianed Soil Zahaku and Hard Demo of Inferno Biragias ! I end my turn " Malice said self confident .

" You lost " Oga said .

" WHAT ? " she yelled .

" I summon Bronze Arm Tribe and evolve it into Fighter Dual Fang ! "

" It can't be ...... "

" Ike Dual Fang breack her final shield ! Ballom Master of Death totomeda ! " Oga said .

" Kokujo , forgive me for dissapointing you " Malice said with tears falling from her eyes

Malice woke up in the human world but before she could do something , Machi tied her .

" Don't try anything stupid , miss " Machi wispered to her ear .

Back at Shori .

He was walking trough the corridors untill he found some stairs wich were leading towards the next level . He climbed them and at the next level he met Jura .

" I've been waiting for you , mister Kirifuda " Jura said smiling .

" Jura , listen stop this nonsense , Machi is.........."

" AHAHAHAHAHAHA " they both heared a laugh coming from the darkness .

" Ko-Kokujo ? " Shori said .

" I've came to send you to hell , Jura , with the power of my deck ! " Ko said and showed his glowing deck " Come on , Jura lets duel ! "

" I'm sorry , Kokujo , but I can't accept your challenge "

" What ? "

" I want to face Shori Kirifuda ! It's something important so lets duel , mister Kirifuda ! "

" Wait just a minute , Jura ! " Kokujo said angry " I came all the way here just to duel you ! Shori Kirifuda shall not stay in my way ! "

" Calm down , both of you ! " Shori said " I'm not here to duel anyone and ...... "

" Shut up , my deck is better than yours , Jura should be facing me ! " Kokujo said angry .

" What ? Kokujo , you dare to insult the deck I've built by the blood of my ancestors ! "

" If you both say that your decks are worthy to battle me , then why don't you proove it by a duel ? " Jura suggested .

" Fine by me , lets duel ! " Kokujo said and put his deck on the table .

" Kokujo , stop this madness ! " Shori thought .


	7. Shori's deck VS Kokujo's deck

The duel between Kokujo and Shori had started .

" I summon Cocco Lupia and now Chitta Peloru breack his shield ! " Shori said .

" Bloody Squito block it " Kokujo said . " My turn I summon Maxval Electro-Fuuma ! This guy makes all my darkness creatures cost 1 mana less ! "

" Huh ? I summon Dobolzark Dark Divine Dragon and take Death Phoenix to my hand "

" I summon Super Trash Train Fuuma Devil ! " Kokujo said .

" Then I summon Bolberg Cross Dragon and end " Shori said .

" Then I cast Energy Stream and Emergency Typhoon ! " Kokujo said . " I draw 4 cards and discard one ( Death Smoke ) "

" I generate Bajura's Soul and cross Bolberg Cross Dragon to it ! "

" I summon Romanoff the 1st Lord of the Demonic Eye and put Terror Pit into my shields and now I end my turn ! " Kokujo said .

" Heh when Romanoff attacks then Kokujo can activate a darkness spell from his graveyard wich costs 6 or less " Jura said . " Shori Kirifuda lets see you handle this guy "

" I summon Garzack God Destroying Dragon ! And now ike Bolberg Cross Dragon attack and I shall destroy 2 of your mana ! Now Bolberg Cross Dragon double breack his shields ! "

" Tsh shield trigger Cyber Brain ! I draw 3 cards ! My turn I cast Magic Shot Romanoff Strike and your Dobolzark will lose 5000 power and die but that's not all , no , I attack with Romanoff and activate the Terror Pit from my shields and destroy Garzack ! Now Romanoff destroy Bolberg Cross Dragon ! And Super Trash Train Fuuma Devil lets me draw 1 card for each destroyed creature so I draw 3 cards ! I end HAHAHAHAHAHA "

" I'm in trouble " Shori thought .

" What's the matter , Kirifuda , scarred that you will be in hell soon , HAHAHAHAHA " Kokujo said laughing maniacly .

" My turn I summon Dark Lupia , Nrcrodragon Giland and Dobolzark Dark divine Dragon and take Supernove Appollonius Dragerion to my hand ! Lets see if you still want to destroy my dragons because Dark Lupia's effect destroys one of your creatures for each dragon of mine you destroy ! "

" Tsh ! " Kokujo said angry . " I summon Belbel De Dios Death Castle Beast Lord and another Maxval ! Ike Romanoff attack and I activate Terror Pit to destroy Dark Lupia ! ROMANOFF DOUBLE BREACK ! "

" Block it Dobolzark ! " Shori said .

" I draw 2 cards thanks to Trash Train ! End ! " Kokujo said .

" My turn I summon Galek the Shadow Warrior to destroy one of your Maxvals and discard one card ( Grudge Gathering ) ! "

" I draw one more card thanks to Trash Train ! "

" Also I summon another Necrodragon Giland ! I end ! "

" Tsh I cast Crystal Memory and then I summon Fernando the 7th Emperror of the Mystic Light for only 2 mana ! I attack with Belbel De Dios and destroy my Maxval so I draw 2 cards + 1 thanks to Trash Train ! Belbel De Dios double breack ! "

" Sheild trigger ! " Shori said " I cast Terror Pit and destroy Romanoff ! "

" WHAT ? " Kokujo said angry . " Tsh I draw 1 card thanks to Trash Train and now Trash Train breack his shield ! "

" Shield trigger Hell Scrapper destroy Trash Train ! " Shori said smiling " My turn I summon another Necrodragon Giland and now Galaxy Vortex ! My Gialnds shall all become Supernova Appollonius Dragerion ! Ike Dragerion breack all his shields ! Cocco Lupia totome...... "

" Not so fast , mister Kirifuda ! " Kokujo said " Shield triggers Terror Pit destroy Cocco Lupia and Crystal Memory I shall search my deck and take 1 card from it ! My turn I cast Magic Shot Dual Zanzibar and Romanoff Strike ! Dragerion loses 7000 power and now I attack with Fernando and it will lose 1000 power for each spell I have in my graveyard tih smeaning that IT WILL LOSE 11000 POWER AND DIE ! AHAHAHAHA ! "

" But you chose Dragerion 3 times so it means I also destroy 3 of your mana ! "

" WHAT ? GRR THAT'S IT FERNANDO BREACK HIS FINAL SHIELDS ! "

" Shield trigger Terror Pit destroy his Belbel De Dios ! " Shori said . " My move I summon Necrodragon Jagraveen and end "

" Heh my turn ! " Kokujo said . " I evolve Fernando the 7th into Zarfeld the 2nd ! Now I cast Inferno Gate and bring Romanoff back to life ! And if this is not enough I cast for on cost Eureka Charger and draw 1 card ! Totomeda Zarfeld the 2nd ! "

" Block it Jagraveen ! " Shori said " My move I summon Dobolzark Dark Divine Dragon and cast Terror Pit on Romanoff ! I end " Shori said sweating .

" Then my turn I cast Death Smoke destroy Dobolzark and then I evolve Zarfeld the 2nd into Ballom Emperror Lord of Demons ! "

Shori made a few steps back scarred as the giant creature appeared .

" TOTOMEDA BALLOM EMPERROR ! " Kokujo yelled .

Shori was about to fall in the pit and wake up in the human world when Jura yelled .

" Professor Machi please spare Kirifuda Shori ! "

" Why should I do this ? He lost ! "

" I have some buisness with him ! If you really appreciated my loyality to you all these years then please grand me this one wish ! " Jura begged .

" Tsh fine have it your way " Machi said and closed the pit .

Then Kokujo walked to Jura .

" Jura I won the duel , I prooved that my deck is worthy so come on lets duel ! "

" Sorry but I shall duel Kirifuda Shori ! "

" WHAT ? BUT JURA............"

" Shut up ! I made up my mind so stay back and watch the duel ! " Jura said and walked towards Shori .

Shori was taking his cards from the floor . Then he noticed Jura near him .

" Get up and lets duel ! " Jura said .

" Huh ? But why you want to duel me ? I lost ! "

" I have my reasons and now lets duel ! " Jura said and put his deck on the dueling table .

" Tsh , fine I'll watch the duel " Kokujo said and sit on a chair .

" I accept your challenge ! " Shori said getting up and putting his deck on the table .

" SHIELDS UP ! " they both yelled .


	8. The son of Zakira

" I summon Cocco Lupia and now Chitta Peloru breack shield ! " Shori said .

" Hmph I summon Dark Lupia and end ! " Jura said .

" I summon Magmadragon Jagalzor ! Ike Chita Peloru breack shield ! Now I attack with Cocco Lupia and breack antoher siheld and Jagalzor it's your turn breack final shields ! That's it I'll win next turn ! " Shori thought .

" Tsh , fool , he gave Jura cards in hand ! " Kokujo said .

" Tsh my turn shield triggers I cast 2 Proclamations of Death " Jura said smiling .

" I destroy Cocco Lupia and Chita Peloru ! " Shori said .

" My turn then I summon 2 Bloody Dragoons and end " Jura smiled .

" My turn I summon Dobolzark Dark Divine Dragon and take Death Phoenix to my hand ! Now Jagalzor totomeda ! "

" Block it Bloody Dragoon ! Now my turn I summon Heavy Dragon God ! I destroy heavy and draw 1 card now you have to destroy 1 creature as well ! "

" I destroy Dobolzark ! "

" That's not all since one of my dragons were destroyed , Dark Lupia's effect will destroy one of your creatures as well so bye bye Jagalzor ! "

" Grr I summon Bolberg Cross Dragon and end "

" Then I summon Fuuma Bajir and Western Barrel ! When Western Barrel is summoned you will discard one card from your hand ! "

Shori discarded Death Phoenix .

" M-my turn ! Ike Bolberg Cross Dragon totomeda ! "

" Block it Bloody Dragoon ! My turn vortex evolution Fuuma Bajir and Western Barrel become Zero Phoenix phoenix of Darkness ! Ike Zero Phoenix destroy Bolberg Cross Dragon ! " Jura said .

" Heh Zero Phoenix throws 2 shields to graveyard and it has 11000 power . I knew from the start the it was a bad idea to breack fast all Jura's shields ! " Kokujo said .

" Jura , listen to me , you have to stop this nonsense ! " Shori yelled .

" Why , mister Kirifuda , why should I stop this ? "

" Jura , listen to me , have you ever wondered why your deck is so similar to Zakira's ?

" Huh ? Why ? " Jura asked .

" It all happened 13 year ago " Shori said " I was after Zakira as you well know this . Then one night I heared that he was at an appartment . I ran there and spied him . After some hours I heared someone saying : " Totomeda Death Phoenix " and then I saw a woman on the ground bleeding and Zakira leaving with her baby . I asked her what was going on and she told me that Zakira had a relationship with her and that he stole her baby to make him his minion as letter J . After this ....... she died . A few years later I heared some rumors about a pink haired boy being letter J in Zakira's team and when I was spying them again I saw you training with the others . "

" Huh ? No it can't be ! " Jura said and made a few steps back . " How come I don't remember anything of this ? "

" Professor Machi erased your memory and made you his pawn ! Please Jura stop this nonsense before anyone gets hurt ! " Shori yelled .

Then in Jura's mind the erased memories started appearing . He yelled and fell on his knees .

" How 'touching' " Kokujo said sarcastic .

" Jura , don't belive anything of what he's saying ! " Machi said . " He's lying so you would betray me ! You know who you must trust , Jura , so finish him NOW ! "

" Jura ....... " Shori said and was about to go to him .

" SHUT UP ! " Jura yelled . " THIS DUEL IS NOT OVER ! DO YOUR TURN NOW ! "

" Oooh no more melo-drama scenes ? " Kokujo asked . " And when I was about to take some handkerchiefs to cry and blow my nose . "

" YOU SHUT THE F**K UP !!! " Jura yelled and turned to Kokujo with an angry face .

Meanwhile at Machi .

" Hehehe , Shori's speech had no effects on Jura ! He will still have more trust in me than in anyone hahahahaha ! " Machi laughed .

" Don't be so sure " Malice said " I may not know Jura so well but I feel that he has a strong spirit and a pure heart . I know that he'll do the right thing ! "

" Wanna bet ? " Machi asked .

" Fine if you want . 50 dollars are enough ? "

" I was sarcastic "

Back at the duel .

" I summon Cocco Lupia and end ! " Shori said .

" My turn then I summon Bloody Dragoon and Necrodragon Jagraveen . Zero Phoenix throw 2 of his shields to the graveyard ( Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon and Hell Scrapper )"

" Damn ! " Shori said " My turn I summon Bolshack Yamato Dragon ! Totomeda Yamato Dragon ! "

" Block it Bloody Dragoon ! My turn evolution vortex Dark Lupia and Necrodragon Jagraveen become Death Phoenix Avatar of Doom ! "

" Now he really is finished " Kokujo said .

" Death Phoenix throw his last shields to the graveyard ( Terror Pit and Super Dragon Valkiryas ) "

" Jura , I want to ask you one thing " Shori said . " Why did you want to duel me ? "

" Because I felt like you knew something I need to know "

" TheniIf you think that my story is true then tell me what will you do now ? "

" Even if your story is true or not , I will continue my role in Professor Machi's tournament and when the moment comes I'll do the right thing "

" Okay I understand " Shori said and closed his eyes .

" Totomeda Zero Phoenix ! " Jura ordered .

Shori got hit by the creature's lasers and woke up in the human world . He was still tied up on that metal chair . Machi went towards him .

" I see that my second hostage is awake . Nice try but Jura didn't belive a word you said and that's good for me . "

" Machi , you won't get away with this ! " Shori said .

" Ooh my dear Shori I will soo get away with this when this tournament will end "

Back at the cyber world .

Kokujo got up and walked to Jura .

" You finished your duel and got what you wanted but now it's my turn to duel you ! Come on , hell awaits you ! " Kokujo said and showed his deck .

" Now it's not the moment , Kokujo , our duel shall be in the finals so please wait untill then " Jura said and dissapeared in the darkness .

" Jura....just wait , I'll show you what a real hell in a duel is " Kokujo said and left as well


	9. Conclusion of the semifinals

Kokujo was walking trough the corridors . Then he saw some laser guns appearing .

" Huh ? What's going on ? "

" Hahahaha ! Since you're the only contestant in the tournament wich isn't my minion I'm planning to destroy you once and for all " Machi laughed .

" Tsh , you bastard ! " Kokujo said and ran trough the lasers .

Kokujo ran and ran and then a pit appeared in the floor . It was a pit with sharks . He jumped over it and miraculously made it trough and continued . He ran and ran and then knifes appeared from the walls and were thrown on him . He dodged as many as possible and then one stabbed his stomach and he stopped and fell down bleeding . Then another stabbed his left hand .

" KOKUJO ! " Malice yelled but it was no use ...... she was tied up .

" We can't do anything to help him " Shori said " All we can do now is pray for him to survive "

" HAHAHA I'LL RIP UP YOUR FLESH IN THE CYBER WORLD AND THEN MY MACHINES WILL MAKE YOUR BODY'S REAL CELLS DISSAPEAR HURTING YOU EVEN HARD HAHAHAAAAAAA " Machi laughed maniacly .

Then Kokujo got stabbed in the back by a knife . He yelled and spit out blood . Then he got up and took his coat off . Then he ran with it and more laser cameras appeared . He just ran towards them and when all fired their lasers to him , he threw his coat and dissapeared . The lasers burned his coat up but he got away . Finally Kokujo reached the stairs wich were taking him to the roof where the finals were about to take place . Then Oga appeared out of nowhere .

" Hello , Kokujo Kyoshiro ! Since when I wanted to duel you "

" And you are ? "

" Forgive my rudeness , my name is Oga "

" Tell me fast what do you want cos I am busy right now "

" Easy , if you want to reach the finals you have to duel me " Oga said and put his deck on a dueling table .

" Fine , shields up ! " Kokujo said .

After a few turns .

" I summon Bloody Squito and end " Oga said .

" I summon Maxval Electro-Fuuma and end " Kokujo said .

" I summon Sealed Devil Malwasp and end "

" I summon Super Trash Train Fuuma Devil "

" Then I cast Death Smoke on your Trash Train "

" I summon Jenny the Dismantling Doll! Now you will show me your hand and I shall discard a card from it ( Fighter Dual Fang ) "

" I summon Super Trash Train Fuuma Devil and end "

" I summon Romanoff the 1st Lord of the Demonic Eye and put Magic Shot – Romanoff Strike in my graveyard and now Jenny breack shield ! "

" Bloody Squito block Jenny and I draw 2 cards ! My turn I summon 2 Bronze Arm Tribes and gain 2 mana and now Super Trash Train breack his shield ! "

" I don't block ! " Kokujo said " My turn I summon Alexander the 3rd Emperror of the Demonic Eye ! And now I attack with Romanoff and activate Magic Shot – Romanoff strike and all your creatures lose 5000 power ! Bye bye Bronze Arm Tribes , Sealed Devil Malwasp and Trash Train ! Ike Romanoff double breack his shields ! "

" I summon Hard Demon of Inferno Biragias and your Maxval lose 3000 power and die ! Then I summon Bronze Arm Tribe and end ! "

" Heh I summon Olzekia General of Decapitation ! " Kokujo said smiling " I shalld estroy your creatures and my Olzekia ! And now Roma......I mean I end my turn ! :

" Grrr I summon Bronze Arm tribe and evolve it into Fighter Dual Fang ! Ike Dual Fang double breack his shields ! " Oga yelled .

" Heh shield trigger Cyver Brain I draw 3 cards ! Also shield trigger Grudge Gathering I shall destroy your Dual Fang ! "

" I summon Innocent Hunter Blade of All and evolve him into Ballom Master of death ! If that's not enough I also summon Bloody Squito ! " Oga said angry . " IKE BALLOM BREACK HIS FINAL SHIELDS ! "

" Heh shield trigger " Ko said smiling " I cast Inferno Sign and revive my Jenny ! "

" Huh ? Why Jenny and not Olzekia ? " Oga asked .

" Show me your hand ! "

Oga's hand was Death Smoke and Acid Reflux . Oga discarded Death Smoke .

" And now I summon Gal Volf Dark Wolfblade ! " Kokujo said . " And the race I choose is...........Devil Mask ! Now I you will discard acid Reflux and also lose one of your shields (Natural Snare) ! I end " Kokujo said smiling .

" NO YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME ! " Oga yelled . " I cast Death Smoke to destroy Romanoff ! "

" Heh you poor unfortunate soul " Kokujo laughed . " I evolve Alexander the 3rd into Zarfeld the 2nd ! Now I cast Crystal Memory and take a card from my deck to my hand and after that I cast for no cost Energy Stream ! I end "

" Why is he torturing me like that ? Why isn't he taking me off already ? " Oga asked himself scarred .

" What's the matter ? " Kokujo asked him " It's your turn . "

" M-my turn ... right . I summon Innocent Hunter Blade of All and end "

" Ok then my turn ! " Kokujo said and drawed his next card . " That's it ! I summon Daidalos General of Fury and now I evolve him into Ballom Master of Death ! "

The giant goat demon appeared . Oga stared at the creature wich helped him in all his duels and now it was used against him .

" Ike Gal Volf breack his final shields ! " Kokujo ordered .

" Sh-shield triggers ! " Oga said " Natural Snare send Zarfeld into your mana zone and Terror Pit destroy Jenny ! "

Oga just couldn't harm Ballom since it was HIS trump card .

" Ballom , Master of Death ......... totomeda ! " Kokujo ordered .

Oga got hit by Ballom's lazor and fell in the pit . He woke up in the human world .

" Professor Machi " he said " Please let me back in the game ! I have to defeat that bastard and .... "

" You're not gonig anywhere , Oga " Machi said " You failed me and for this I don't need you anymore ! "

Machi pushed a button and Oga fell in the same pit where Decen , Septen and Octow went .

" The finals are approaching and soon my plan will be revealed ! " Machi said .

" What are you talking about ? " Malice asked .

" Since you two won't live enough I think I should tell you my plan "

Back at the cyber world .

Kokujo climbed the stairs and then he noticed that for some time there were no more traps or laser guns . Then he finally reached the roof of the castle . Jura was waiting for him there .

" Kokujo Kyoshiro I've been waiting "

" The time has come , Jura ! I challenge you to a duel ! " Ko said sohwing his glowing deck and then behind him Dorballom appeared .

" Fine then I accept ! " Jura said showing his glowing deck and Zero Phoenix appeared behind him .


	10. The end of professor Machi

And so the great duel began .

" I charge mana and end " Kokujo said .

" I charge mana ...... " Jura said .

" I end " Kokujo said .

" My turn " Kokujo said and suddenly his eyes became a little red .

Dorballom was possessing him without him knowing . Then he yelled :

" MELNIA BREACK HIS SHIELD ! "

Jura stood there without even closing his eyes .

" I'll send you bastard to hell " Kokujo said .

" Heh lets see you try ! My turn I summon Fuuma Bajir Soul Weapon and now Necrodragon Jagraveen destroy Jenny the Dismantling Dool ! "

" My turn I summon Maxval Electro-Fuuma ! All my darkness creatures will cost 1 mana less ! " Ko said smiling .

" Heh ! " Jura laughed .

Inside them there was a really great battle between Dorballom and Zero Phoenix and now slowly the 2 creatrues were gaining controll over their bodies .

" My turn I summon Fuuma Bajir Soul Weapon and Dark Lupia "

" Heh if Bajir is destroyed then he'll either destroy one of my creatrues with 3000 power or less either make me discard a card " Kokujo thought .

Meanwhile at the human world .

" And now Kirifuda Shori and Malice I shall tell you my plan ! As Shori knows I always wanted to create a computer game for Duel Masters but since this wasn't possible I created my own cyber world ! And then I made this tournament where powerfull duelists came and fought . For each defeat of a duelist my secret machine gets more power . But there's more.....the winner of the tournament will get his body connected to me ! While I will stay in that secret machine I'll absorb the guy's power untill I will become powerfull enough to make the real world a cyber world and by this I will be able to finally create the game I always wanted hahahahahahaha ! "

" Machi stop this at once ! " Shori yelled . " I'm telling you , your dream is impossible ! Not even with all the winner's power you won't be able to replace the real world with your cyber world ! "

" That's what you think ! Soon you shall see that my dreams will become true and ...... wait a minute ...... since when Jura and Kokujo started dueling ? "

Back at the cyber world .

" It's my turn you bastard " Kokujo said ' I cast.....Miraculous Plague ! I choose your Fuuma Bajir and Dark Lupia ! "

" Heh that's easy I send Lupia back to my hand and destroy Bajir ! Also I will destroy your Maxval ! My turn I Fuuma Bajir breack shield ! "

" Shield triggers Terror Pit destroy Bajir and Inferno Sign revive my Jenny Dismantling Puppet and then I can see your hand and discard one card from it ! "

Jura had Death Phoenix and Dark Lupia . He discarded Death Phoenix .

" And now I also summon Gal Volf Dark Wolfblade ! " Kokujo said and showed the shining card .

Jura made a few steps back .

" I choose Fire Bird and now you will discard your Dark Lupia and lose 1 shield ! And now I attack with Romanoff and activate Inferno Sign from my graveyard to revive Maxval ! And then thanks to Alexander I can search in my deck and use another Inferno Sign to revive my Melnia as well ! Ike Romanoff double breack his shields ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA you're finished , Jura ! Alexander .......... "

" Hold it right there , shield tirggers I cast 2 Terror Pits and destroy Alexander and Romanoff ! " Jura said " My turn I cast 2 Death Smokes on Gal Volf and Melnia and then summon Bloody Dragoon ! "

" Grrr I just charge mana and end "

" Then I summon Necrodragon Guljeneraid and another Bloody Dragoon ! "

" I charge mana and end "

" Heh you're finished now ! I cast Proclamation of Death ! "

" I choose Jenny "

" Then Guljeneraid double breack his shields ! "

" Block it Maxval ! "

" What will you do now , Kokujo ? You have no more creatures and just 3 shields "

" Don't think that I suddenly lost ! My turn I summon Fernando the 7th Emperror of Mystic Light ! " Kokujo said and his eyes became red .

Kokujo got again posessed by Dorballom . The cursed creature was waiting for the perfect moment to get drawed from the deck so it could be used .

" Heh when your Fernando attack then you can lower the power of one of my creatures but 1000 for each spell you have in the graveyard " Jura said .

Back at the human world .

" It seems that both boys are equal ! But soon only one shall get the honor to get power drowned by me " Machi said .

" Machi , your plan shall not be accomplished ! I know Kokujo ! He is too strong to be power drained by you ! " Shori yelled .

" We shall see this ! " Machi replied .

Back at the cyber world .

" I summon Super Trash Train Fuuma Devil and Melnia the Aqua Shadow " Ko said smiling in his evil way .

" Hmph then I cast intense Evil and destroy my Bloody Dragoons to draw cards and then I summon Metal Dragon God and end " Jura said and then his body got posessed by Zero Phoenix as well .

" I charge mana and end my turn " Kokujo said .

" Then my turn evolution vortex I summon Zero Phoenix Phoenix of darkness ! "

Then the giant phoenix appeared in front of them . Jura's eyes were shining red and his face got dark marks on it . He and Zero Phoenix were now 1 and the same .

" IKE ZERO PHOENIX THROW HIS FINAL SHIELDS TO THE GRAVEYARD ! "

The shields were Terror Pit and Magic Shot – Romanoff Strike .

" Hahahahaha ! Since your shields went to the graveyard then you can't use the shield trigger ability of them ! " Jura said smiling .

" AHAHAHAHAHA ! AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA ! " Kokujo laughed maniacly " You say you'll win but you don't know what will hit you now ! "

The cards from Ko's started tapping themselves one by one .

" SHINKA ! FERNANDO THE 7TH BECOME LORD OF DEMONS DORBALLOM ! "

Then Dorballom appeared as well and looked towards zero Phoenix . The fight between Jura and Kokujo was over . Now the real fight was taking place .

" You're finished , Zero Phoenix ! " the Kokujo posesed by Dorballom said . " Super Trash Train Fuuma Devil breack his shield ! Melnia the Aqua Shadow breack his final shield ! Lord of Demons ......... DORBALLOOOOOOOOOM ! TOTOMEDA !!!!!!!!!!! "

Dorballom made a giant laser ball and threw it on Jura and Death Phoenix . The power of that ball was so big that it destroyed the whole cyber world .

" NOOO ! MY CYBER WORLD ! MY ENTIRE WORK ! MY GAME ! NOOOOO ! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU LITTLE BRAT ! " Machi yelled and started losing his sanity

Then the computers from Machi's room started exploding . Malice and Shori got free .

" Hurry pick up Kokujo and elts get out of here ! " Shori said .

They ran to the chair wich Ko was tied up but then Machi appeared with a gun .

" NO ONE WILL LEAVE HERE ALIVE ! NOT AFTER YOU RUINED MY LIFE WORK ! NOW DIE ! " Machi yelled and started shooting .

Malice and Shori ran from Machi . The professor shot after them like mad and accidently shot more computers wcih made explosions even worser . Then Malice took out her whip and hit his hand . Machi then took out a knife and jumped on Malice .

" Malice ! " Shori yelled and ran after her .

" I can handle him , you take Kokujo and leave ! " she yelled .

" But......"

" No buts , do as I say ! "

Shori ran to Kokujo and untied him .

" Kokujo , wake up ! " he yelled .

" Huh ? What happened ? " Ko asked .

" This whole place is gonna blow up any second ! Hurry lets get outta here ! "

" But the others ? "

" They managed to escape " Shori lied . " Now lets go "

Kokujo and Shori ran out of the bulding leaving Malice to take care of Machi . Machi stabbed the right part of her chest .

" Haha for a young girl you're pretty hot ! " Machi said .

" You perverted old man......" Malice replied and pushed him aside .

She got up but was exausted . Then Machi took out his gun and aimed to her .

" Say good bye " Machi said but when he was about to push the trigger someone hit his hand . " GAAAH WHO DARES TO..............JURA ? "

" Professor Machi ! You lied to me ! You stole me from my father and made me your brain washed soldier ! For this I can't forgive you , so , good bye ! "

Jura and Malice cornered Machi .

Meanwhile outside Shori and Kokujo were resting when they saw the bulding blow up . Jura came out of it .

" Hey it's Jura ! " Kokujo said and ran to him " What were you doing there ? "

" Heh me and Malice thought Machi a lesson "

" Huh ? Malice ? I thought she left "

" Nope...she stayed and fought Machi with me " Jura replied .

" And then what happened ? " Shori asked .

" When me and Malice cornered Machi a big burning screen fell on him and killed him . Then we saw that the job was done so we ran outside but near the exit she gave me this piece of paper , told me to give it to Kokujo and dissapeared . Wanna read it ? "

Kokujo read it . It said : " Dear Kokujo , thanks for inviting me to stay with you but I feel like a great evil is approaching so I want to find it and eliminate it . It's something I must do alone so please don't try to follow me . Best wishes , Malice "

" So , Jura , what will you do now ? " Shori asked . " If you want , your aunt Yumama is at Zakira's castle wich is now an orphanage , you can go there "

" Thanks for evreything , Shori Kirifuda , oh well I have to leave now so good bye "

Jura left towards the sunset wich was the ending of another great adventure of Kokujo's .


End file.
